Namiętne pożegnanie
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Bal oczami Caroline Forbes, nie taki jak w serialu. Wampirzyca nie traci sukienki i nie musi prosić o nową pierwotnego. Co nie znaczy, że nie spotyka się z nim w ten ważny dzień, wręcz przeciwnie. Bal staje się odległym marzeniem, które ginie w starciu z cudownymi uczuciami pożądania. One shot o Klaroline na podstawie odcinka 4x19. Ciąg dalszy NIE POWSTANIE !


Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Caroline Forbes, gdy spacerowała po sali, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Przygotowania właśnie dobiegały końca, a blondynka wydawała się dumna z efektu końcowego. Kilka stołów stało przy ścianach gotowych do wystrojenia różnymi potrawami. Okrążały wielki parkiet, który przeznaczony miał być do tańca. Na końcu stała wielka scena. Podłączone do niej reflektory rzucały jasne światła na całą salę i dodawały klimatu pomieszczeniu. Wszystko było wprost idealne.

Caroline obróciła się wokół własnej osi szczęśliwa, że to już koniec. Przygotowania strasznie ją wymęczyły, a przecież do balu pozostało jedynie kilka godzin. Wampirzyca pożegnała wszystkich, złapała za torbę i prawie biegiem dotarła do samochodu. Niestety pojawił się problem z kluczykami. Błądziła ręką po rzeczach znajdujących się w torbie, ale nie mogła znaleźć tego, czego właśnie potrzebowała. W końcu lekko poddenerwowana wyrzuciła wszystko na ziemię. Klęknęła przy swoim zbiorze kosmetyków oraz niepotrzebnych drobiazgów i wznowiła poszukiwania.

-Tego szukasz, kochana ?

_Cholera, tylko tego brakowało_, pomyślała. _Uspokój się Caroline, wdech i wydech._

Podniosła głowę. Nawet z góry pierwotny wydawał się równie przystojny jak z normalnej perspektywy. Jego niebieskie oczy zwrócone były na blondynkę. Wargi miał uniesione w swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszku. Na jego blond włosy padały promienie słoneczne, rozjaśniając je jeszcze bardziej. Obok twarzy trzymał dłoń, a na jednym z jej palców wisiał breloczek z kluczami.

Caroline westchnęła ciężko i błyskawicznie zebrała porozrzucane rzeczy. Zawiesiła torbę na ramieniu i wstała. Była niższa od pierwotnego, ale widziała go o wiele lepiej niż z dołu i czy tego chciała czy nie, musiała przyznać, że z tej perspektywy wyglądał o niebo lepiej. Spróbowała wyrwać mu z dłoni kluczyki, ale mężczyzna zacisnął palce w pięść i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Kultura wymaga, aby przywitać się ze swoim przyjacielem, Caroline - rzekł, unosząc nieznacznie brwi.

-Z tego co pamiętam, widziałam się już dzisiaj ze Stefanem. - Wampirzyca złapała go za rękę, ale pierwotny nie pozwolił jej odzyskać kluczyków. Wciąż zaciskał dłoń i chichotał pod nosem. - Co cię tak śmieszy ?

-Wyglądasz niezwykle słodko, gdy się tak wściekasz. Pomyśleć, że chodzi tylko o jakiś tam bal - Klaus roześmiał się wesoło.

-O jakiś tam bal ? Może ciebie, jako że jesteś bezduszną hybrydą, to nie obchodzi, ale ja próbuję żyć jak człowiek i zależy mi na "jakimś tam" balu ! - krzyknęła Caroline.

Gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, odsunęła się znacznie i zmierzyła towarzysza surowym wzrokiem. Miała zaledwie 3 godziny na wyszykowanie, a on tak po prostu się z nią droczył.

-Rozumiem, jest to dla ciebie ważne. Oddam ci kluczyki, ale obiecaj mi, że poświęcisz mi dzisiaj chociaż 5 minut. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział Klaus, tym razem poważnym tonem.

Caroline otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zastanawiała się, o co może pierwotnemu chodzić. Wyglądało na to, że bardzo mu zależy na tej rozmowie. Wampirzyca wzruszyła ramionami, po czym przecisnęła się między pierwotnym a samochodem. Gdy dotknęła jego ciała, przeszedł ją dreszcz, ale postanowiła go zignorować. Wysunęła dłoń w stronę rozmówcy i spróbowała się łagodnie uśmiechnąć.

-Dobrze, niech ci będzie. A teraz proszę cię, te włosy same się ułożą.

Klaus jeszcze raz zaśmiał się, po czym położył kluczyki na wyciągniętej dłoni blondynki.

-A więc do zobaczenia na balu, Caroline.

Posłał jej uprzejmy uśmiech i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wampirzyca pokręciła przecząco głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło w przeciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Wsiadła do samochodu i zerknęła na zegarek. Super, przez pierwotnego straciła 10 minut cennego czasu. Rozgniewana nacisnęła pedał gazu i ruszyła do domu.

O 19 Caroline wyglądała jak księżniczka - świeża uciekinierka z bajki dla dzieci. Włosy miała spięte w kok, dzięki czemu jej twarz była idealnie widoczna w całej swojej okazałości. Beżowa suknia przylegała do jej zgrabnej sylwetki, a buty na obcasie dodawały jej centymetrów. Najważniejszy wieczór nadchodził nieubłaganie, ale Caroline już się nie przejmowała. Wyrobiła się w czasie i wyglądała cudownie. Czego chcieć więcej ? Jedyne co zaprzątało jej głowę to świadomość, że będzie musiała odbyć poważną rozmowę z Klausem. Szybko jednak odłożyła te myśli na bok i z uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnała się z mamą, która życzyła jej udanej zabawy.

-Taka też będzie, przecież to studniówka ! - wykrzyknęła zadowolona Caroline, gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi.

Nie miała partnera. Tyler znajdował się Bóg wie gdzie, po tym, jak został wygnany z miasta przez pewnego pierwotnego. Stefan wraz z Damonem zajmowali się Eleną i to w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie troszczyli się o nią tak bardzo. Cóż poradzić. Elena wyłącza uczucia i wszyscy skaczą wokół niej, nic nowego. Ale Caroline postanowiła, że tego dnia nie będzie się przejmować swoją przyjaciółką, która ostatnio nie zachowywała się jak dobry przyjaciel czy choćby znajomy. Wampirzyca postanowiła, że będzie się dobrze bawić sama. Chociaż czuła się trochę samotnie, gdy szła w stronę szkoły. Co prawda miała tam się spotkać z Mattem i Bonnie, pewnie ze Stefanem też będzie miała okazję zatańczyć, ale i tak czegoś jej brakowało. Na początku myślała, że chodzi o jej byłego chłopaka, ale to nie to.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn, przed oczami stanął jej Klaus. Rozmawiali dzisiaj, chciał, aby poświęciła mu chociaż 5 minut. Dlaczego więc nie zaprosił ją na bal ?

_Przestań !_ Caroline skarciła się w myślach. _Nawet gdyby cię zaprosił, nie mogłabyś z nim iść. To nie jest najlepszy kandydat na partnera, pamiętasz ?_

Co prawda był przystojny, uroczy, potrafił też ukazać kulturę i zapewne traktować swoją partnerkę jak damę. Jednak natura potwora wciąż w nim tkwiła i nie mógł się jej pozbyć. Zabici ludzie, zasztyletowane rodzeństwo i hektolitry wypitej krwi ciągnęły się za nim i nie dało się o nich zapomnieć.

Caroline przestała rozmyślać o pierwotnym, gdy weszła do sali. Wyglądała cudownie, gdy ją opuszczała 3 godziny temu, ale teraz na jej widok dech stawał w piersiach. Tańczące pary wirowały na parkiecie, zespół poruszał się zgrabnie na scenie, a na stołach lśniły liczne potrawy i napoje. To było to, wymarzony bal. Taki jaki sobie Caroline wyobrażała.

Rozejrzała się po zebranych. Bonnie i Matt popijali coś przy jednym ze stolików. Blondynka poprawiła fryzurę i ruszyła w ich stronę.

Coś, a właściwie ktoś ją jednak zatrzymał. Poczuła silne dłonie na biodrach i zanim zdążyła pojąć sytuację, znajdywała się w ramionach pierwotnego. Woń ostrych, męskich perfum zaatakowała jej nozdrza. Niebieskie oczy uśmiechnęły się do niej, a palce dłoni mężczyzny splotły się z jej palcami. Czuła na biodrach jego rękę i miętowy oddech, który mierzwił jej włosy. Był tak blisko, że prawie stykali się twarzami. Caroline była nieco niższa nawet w obcasach, więc jej wzrok nie mógł się utrzymać na jego oczach, tylko wciąż spadał na usta. Pierwotnemu najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam zajęty był podziwianiem wyglądu wampirzycy.

On też idealnie dopasował się do reszty. Garnitur wyglądał na nim tak, jakby był uszyty specjalnie dla niego.

-Myślałam, że te 5 minut nastąpi trochę później, a nie od razu jak przekroczę próg sali. Mogłeś mi przynajmniej pozwolić trochę się upić, jestem pewna, że Damon coś by dla mnie znalazł. Na trzeźwo trudniej mi będzie z tobą rozmawiać - odezwała się Caroline, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę.

-Zapraszam do mnie, z chęcią cię czymś poczęstuję. Porozmawiamy, a potem odwiozę cię z powrotem. Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu, obiecuję.

Wampirzyca spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Z jednej strony dopiero tu przyszła i nie chciała opuszczać balu. Coś ją jednak korciło, aby pójść z pierwotnym i dowiedzieć się o co mu chodzi.

-Za pół godziny mam być tu z powrotem - ostrzegła.

Klaus kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i ma zamiar się do tego dostosować. Następnie odsunął się od blondynki i nastawił w jej stronę ramię. Caroline ujęła je i oboje ruszyli do wyjścia. Samochód pierwotnego stał tuż za rogiem. Jazda nie trwała dłużej niż kilka minut.

Na miejscu oboje usiedli w salonie, a gospodarz nalał dwie szklanki whisky. Jedną podał wampirzycy, która wypiła ją błyskawicznie. Nie zamierzała się mocno upić, ale równocześnie wiedziała, że na trzeźwo nie zniesie długo towarzystwa pierwotnego.

-O czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać ? - spytała, patrząc na ręce Klausa, który wlewał jej kolejną porcję trunku do szklanki. - Co jest tak ważnego, że zabrałeś mnie z mojego upragnionego balu ?

Caroline wypiła whisky, po czym odłożyła szklankę, gdyż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Pierwotny usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Pochylił się w jej stronę tak, że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Wampirzyca czuła, jak jej lewe udo styka się udem hybrydy. Zrobiło jej się gorąco, gdy Klaus zdjął marynarkę i poluzował krawat. W pomieszczeniu ogólnie było duszno.

-Opuszczam miasto w...interesach. Na długo. Nie chciałem wyjeżdżać bez pożegnania - oznajmił.

Patrzył na blondynkę wyczekująco, ale ta nic nie powiedziała. Jedynie wstała, złapała za butelkę whisky i zaczęła pić z gwinta. Nie przejmowała się manierami ani tym, że jej głowa jest mało podatna na alkohol. Musiała jakoś ochłonąć po tym, co usłyszała. Właściwie powinna się cieszyć. Po tak długim czasie ciągłego podrywania jej przez pierwotnego, w końcu będzie mogła odetchnąć. Nie czuła się jednak szczęśliwa. Z jakiegoś powodu zasmuciła ją ta wieść, a może nawet...zdenerwowała ? Czyżby była zła za to, że ją zostawia ?

-Oczywiście chciałbym cię ze sobą zabrać - dodał Klaus, jakby próbował się usprawiedliwić. - Ale wiem, że nigdy się nie zgodzisz.

-Masz rację ! - syknęła wściekle, odstawiając z trzaskiem pustą butelkę na miejsce. - I nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mi to mówisz. Możesz sobie jechać gdzie chcesz, nic mnie to obchodzi. Rozumiesz ?

Znów zakręciło jej się w głowie. Upadłaby na podłogę gdyby nie pierwotny, który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpiecznie, mimo że był tym, kim był. Znów byli bardzo blisko siebie. Caroline pokręciła przecząco głową, jakby odganiając myśli, które ją atakowały. Pragnienie jego ust było bardzo silne, do tego napędzane przez alkohol. Musiała się powstrzymać.

_Pamiętaj kim jesteś_, podpowiadał głosik w głowie. _Caroline Forbes nie może dać się omamić potworowi. Nie jesteś taka._

_Ale on ma taki cudowny akcent, a jego uśmiech powala na kolana_, mówił drugi głosik. _Chcesz tego. On i tak wyjeżdża, zabaw się._

Pierwotny przejechał dłonią po policzku wampirzycy. Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale nie potrafiła się od niego odsunąć. Czuła jego ostry zapach i delikatny oddech. Ciepłe dłonie wciąż ją trzymały, a oczy świdrowały ją wzrokiem.

-Pięknie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Caroline. Tego widoku będzie mi najbardziej brakowało.

Nie sprzeciwiała się, gdy przysunął jej twarz jeszcze bliżej swojej. Nie sprzeciwiała się, gdy przycisnął ją do ściany, aby mogła utrzymać równowagę.Nie sprzeciwiała się nawet wtedy, kiedy ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie mogła sprzeciwiać się czemuś, czego pragnęła już od dawna. Walka z samą sobą ustała. Przestała się oszukiwać, poddała się cudownym uczuciom, które przenikały przez jej ciało. Radość, euforia, podniecenie, pożądanie. Zapomniała o otaczającym ją świecie. Skupiła się jedynie na ciepłych wargach muskających jej usta. W końcu nie tylko nie sprzeciwiała się tym pobudzającym pocałunkom, ale zaczęła je odwzajemniać. Czuła znów silne ręce hybrydy, które obejmowały ją w okolicach bioder. Caroline natomiast położyła mu dłonie na policzkach.

Do tej pory całowała się już tysiące razy. Miała trzech chłopaków plus często grała w butelkę na całowane. Żaden z tych pocałunków, nawet z Tylerem, nie mógł się liczyć z tymi, którymi obdarzał ją pierwotny. Dało się wyczuć tysiącletnie doświadczenie. Całował z pasją, nieukrywaną namiętnością, przelewając na nią wszystkie swoje emocje. Jakby za pomocą pocałunku chciał jej wyjaśnić, co czuje w obecnej chwili i jak ważna jest dla niego. Caroline bez problemu to odebrała i po raz pierwszy nie miała nic przeciwko. Nie kłóciła się, że przecież teoretycznie jest jej wrogiem. Nie myślała o swoim chłopaku, balu, czy nawet o zagrożeniu, że któryś z pozostałej dwójki pierwotnych zaraz pojawi się w domu i przyłapie ich na gorącym uczynku. W tamtej chwili, która trwała dość długo, nie liczyło się nic. Ani Caroline, ani Klaus nie wydawali się zmęczeni długim pocałunkiem, w trakcie którego nie mieli ani chwili na złapanie oddechu. Wręcz przeciwnie, oboje pragnęli jeszcze więcej i w tej samej chwili zdali sobie z tego sprawę.

Caroline nie miała czasu oglądać pokoju Klausa. Za bardzo zajęta była jego pocałunkami i nawet nie zauważyła, że ten przyniósł ją do swojego tajemniczego zakątka. Blondynka poczuła, że jej usta tracą zajęcie, a ona sama pada na wygodne łóżko. Idealnie prosta pościel trochę się pod nią zmarszczyła. Wyglądała na rzadko używaną, jakby pierwotny w ogóle nie sypiał w tym pokoju. Po bokach łóżka wysiały długie zasłony. Oboje schowali się za nie tak, że jak ktoś wszedłby do pokoju, co zapewne graniczyło z cudem, nie zauważyłby ich od razu.

-Zawsze chciałam mieć łóżko z baldachimem - powiedziała Caroline, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

-Nic nie staje na przeszkodzie, aby ten pokój należał do ciebie. Powiedz tylko słowo.

Ostatni wyraz wypowiedział wprost do jej ucha, a przyjemny dreszcz doszedł aż do czubków palców u nóg. Nie miała ochoty się sprzeczać, jedyne czego pragnęła, to znów zatopić się w ustach pierwotnego. On najwidoczniej miał inne plany. Jej ucho miało już spokój, ale tym razem od szyi rozchodziły się cudowne dreszcze, pod naciskiem warg mężczyzny. Caroline wydobyła z siebie zduszony jęk rozkoszy. Klaus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z większą pewnością siebie zjechał swoimi ustami jeszcze niżej. Suknia nie stanowiła żadnego problemu. Pierwotny rozerwał ją zębami i zaczął muskać wargami piersi wampirzycy, które utrzymywał jedynie koronkowy stanik.

Caroline zacisnęła zęby, próbując nie wydobywać z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Było to bardzo trudne, gdyż każda komórka jej ciała przechodziła właśnie najcudowniejszy moment w ich życiu. Miała ochotę krzyczeć ile sił w gardle, obwieścić wszystkim jaką jest szczęściarą. Jakoś musiała odreagować, bo spokojne leżenie nie było takie przyjemne. Czuła, że jeśli zaraz się nie poruszy w jakikolwiek sposób, jej ciało eksploduje od nadmiaru przyjemności.

Gwałtownie usiadła, gdy poczuła usta pierwotnego na podbrzuszu. Jeszcze chwila, a dosłownie umarłaby z rozkoszy. Klaus oderwał swoje wargi od jej ciała i spojrzał nieco zaskoczy prosto w jej twarz. Caroline pokiwała przecząco głową, jakby dając mu znak, że nic złego nie zrobił, po czym wpiła się w jego usta. Rękami powędrowała na guziki od koszuli mężczyzny. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Rozpięta. Nie odrywając się od jego warg, przejechała dłońmi po jego torsie. Dotarła do umięśnionych ramion, ciepłych z powodu temperatury, jaką oboje podnosili z każdą chwilą. Z gracją zsunęła z nich rękawy od koszuli, która opadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Następnie jej ręce znów powędrowały w dół, zatrzymały się na pasku od spodni. Wyleciał jak oparzony, lądując obok koszuli. Z rozporkiem poszło łatwo.

Klaus oderwał się od Caroline, kładąc tuż obok. Wszystko po to, by zdjąć spodnie i zrzucić je na podłogę. Sterta ciuchów się powiększała. Wampirzyca była tylko w bieliźnie, gdy usiadła okrakiem na pierwotnym. Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. Jedno ramiączko. Potem drugie. Klaus przyglądał się całemu przedstawieniu w skupieniu, nie śmiąc zburzyć cudownej chwili nawet głupim uśmieszkiem. Jednak gdy stanik Caroline wylądował wśród reszty ubrać, nie patrzył na obnażoną część ciała. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w jej oczach. Blondynka rozdziawiła lekko usta, jakby zastygła w zdziwieniu lub chciała coś powiedzieć.

Pierwotny nie pozwolił jej na to. Z szybkością wampira zmienił pozycję. Caroline znów leżała na łóżku, a Klaus pochylał się nad nią. Zerwał bokserki luźno utrzymujące się na jego biodrach. Następnie delikatnie zsunął majtki z ciała jego towarzyszki. Spojrzał znów w jej oczy, jakby chciał znaleźć tam potwierdzenie mówiące, że ona na prawdę tego chce. Zrozumiała to od razu. Był hybrydą, mordercą, którego bały się inne wampiry. Ale był też prawdziwym dżentelmenem i nie miał zamiaru robić nic wbrew jej woli. Nawet w łóżku chciał być z kimś, kogo się nie hipnotyzuje, tylko zyskuje jego zaufanie i obdarza własnym. To jej w nim imponowało. Uśmiechnęła się, złapała go za kark i przyciągnęła jego ciało do swojego. Nie tylko ich usta złączyły się ze sobą, tworząc idealne połączenie. Tamtej nocy każda część ich ciał odgrywała jakąś rolę w tym wyjątkowym stosunku.

Po minutach, może godzinach idealnego seksu, oboje padli obok siebie zmęczeni. Ich ciała buzowały rozgrzane. Wydawało się, że zaraz eksplodują z rozkoszy. Caroline zakryła się kołdrą. Z trudem łapała spokojny oddech. Gardło zaczęło ją boleć od jęków, jakie z siebie wydawała, ale gardło to nie jedyne, co ją bolało. Cała była zmęczona i obolała, jakby przebiegła całą drogę z Meksyku na Alaskę. Mimo tego czuła się niesamowicie. Rozpierała ją radość i chęć sięgnięcia po więcej. Jak mogła chcieć więcej, skoro dopiero co osiągnęła szczyt przyjemności ?

Przekręciła się na bok i spojrzała na Klausa. Leżał na plecach, z rękami złożonymi pod głową. Wzrok miał nieprzytomny, na jego czole widniały kropelki potu. Nie przejmował się swoją nagością, której nawet nie miał ochoty zakrywać. Caroline przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Nie dość, że był przystojny, to jeszcze takiej budowy ciała mogła mu zazdrościć masa mężczyzn. Pod tym względem był idealny. Dlatego też blondynka zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, dlaczego to akurat z nią postanowił się przespać. Dlaczego to akurat w niej się zakochał. Jest od niego młodsza, mniej doświadczona, można powiedzieć, że zielona w niektórych sprawach. Mimo tego została wybranką potężnej i nieziemsko seksownej hybrydy.

-Czy to coś zmienia ? - spytał prawie szeptem Klaus.

Caroline spojrzała na jego niewzruszoną twarz, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji. Wiedziała bowiem, że wszystko kryje się w jego wnętrzu i tylko czeka na wybuch. Spodziewała się tych słów, od chwili, gdy postanowiła się z nim przespać. Znała odpowiedź, ale nie mogła jej wypowiedzieć, nie potrafiła. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

-Przykro mi - szepnęła.

Tylko na to było ją stać. Nie była zdziwiona, gdy pierwotny zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony. Założył bokserki, a potem spodnie. Caroline również wstała, owinięta kołdrą. Podeszła do pierwotnego i złapała go za ręce, tym samym zatrzymując jego czynności.

-Odwiozę cię - powiedział.

Był zły, blondynka dobrze to wiedziała, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Nałożył koszulę i wyruszył do salonu w poszukiwaniu krawatu i marynarki oraz butów. Caroline podniosła z podłogi swoje ubrania. Nałożyła bieliznę, ale z sukni nie miała już żadnego pożytku. Była rozerwana na pół. Westchnęła, zrezygnowana siadając na łóżku. Piękna i droga, ale już zniszczona suknia leżała na jej kolanach.

Gdy Klaus ponownie pojawił się w pokoju, przeżyła szok. W rękach trzymał zwiewną, białą, koronkową sukienkę. Miała długie rękawy i wycięty dekolt na plecach. Wampirzyca natychmiast nałożyła ją na siebie i z podziwem zerknęła do lustra. Rozpuściła włosy, które kaskadą opadły jej na ramiona. Wyglądała pięknie i nie tylko ona tak uważała. Przyłapała pierwotnego na przyglądaniu jej się z otwartą buzią. Uśmiechnęła się łobuziersko, nałożyła obcasy i ruszyła do wyjścia. Klaus podążał za nią krok za krokiem.

Podróż tym razem wydawała się o wiele dłuższa. Panująca w samochodzie cisza była nieznośna i Caroline wiedziała, że to jej wina. Spojrzała kątem oka na pierwotnego. Siedział wyprostowany, w pełni skupiony na drodze. W tym garniturze był elegancki i pociągający, więc blondynka szybko musiała odwrócić wzrok. Jeszcze chwila, a znów łapczywie dobrałaby się do jego rozporka.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu - zagadnął po paru minutach Klaus.

Blondynka znów na niego spojrzała. Tym razem pierwotny też się na nią wpatrywał. Siedzieli w zaparkowanym samochodzie, patrząc na siebie.

-Ugh...powiedz coś, bo zaraz zwariuję ! - warknęła Caroline.

_Zamknij się blondynko,_ odpowiedział głos w jej głowie.

Klaus zaśmiał się i wysiadł z samochodu. Otworzył drzwi ze strony wampirzycy i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Caroline skorzystała z jego pomocy i już po chwili oboje stali przed szkołą. Z sali gimnastycznej dobiegał dźwięk muzyki. Kilka osób spacerowało, aby nabrać trochę świeżego powietrza lub coś wypić w sekrecie przed nauczycielami. Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Bal, na który Caroline Forbes czekała przez całe życie. Bal, który planowała w każdym szczególe przez ostatni rok szkolny. Bal, który miał być najpiękniejszym dniem w jej życiu. I był, ale nie z powodu balu.

Odwróciła się niespodziewanie i pocałowała pierwotnego. Klaus z trudem się od niej odsunął.

-To, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, nie zmienia naszej sytuacji. Wciąż jestem Caroline Forbes, mieszkanką Mystic Falls, młodym wampirem, przyszłą studentką. Ty jesteś hybrydą, jednym z pierwotnym, z tysiącami zabitych istnień na sumieniu. Tego oboje nie zmienimy. Twoje życie jest w Nowym Orleanie, moje tu, u boku przyjaciół. Ale to co dzisiaj przeżyłam...Zaczekaj na mnie, a gdy będę gotowa, zapukam do twoich drzwi i powiem, że nie chcę być już dawną Caroline Forbes, która powinna cię nienawidzić, a jest całkiem...

Nie dokończyła. Cudowny, pełen emocji pocałunek zamknął jej usta. Klaus przerwał ten niesamowity moment. Ujął twarz wampirzycy w dłonie.

-Poczekam, mamy przecież wieczność.

Musnął wargami jej czoło, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon. Caroline długo stała nieruchomo, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Od chwili, gdy zaczął się bal, nie była Caroline Forbes, którą znali wszyscy. Zachowywała się całkiem inaczej i musiała przyznać, że nowa Caroline jej się podoba.

Weszła do szkoły. Nie miała ochoty się bawić, ale w jakiś sposób musiała pożegnać dawną Caroline. Usiadła przy stoliku, czując na siebie zdziwiony wzrok Matta, który podążał w jej stronę. No jasne, nie było jej przecież dobrych parę godzin, a na dodatek wróciła w całkiem innej sukience.

Postanowiła, że nikt na razie nie dowie się o tym, że chce zmienić diametralnie swoje życie : pożegnać porządną Caroline, a powitać spragnioną przygód. Nie miała też zamiaru nikomu mówić, co stało się przyczyną tak wielkich kroków. Fakt, że przespała się z najseksowniejszą hybrydą na ziemi, miał pozostać jej słodką tajemnicą.


End file.
